simsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alina e Hayden
Alina e Hayden è film del 2016 in versione The Sims 4, sequel del film Miranda e Alina di ciaoatuttiiragazzi. Questo sequel è stato creato e prodotto da Survivors Sims ed uscito l'8 Ottobre 2016. Trama Sono passati tre anni dalla morte di Miranda, migliore amica di Alina. Miranda si suicidò a causa delle prese in giro da parte di due ragazze perché era un po' in sovrappeso. Le due ragazze vennero denunciate dalla famiglia di Miranda e poi arrestate con l'accusa di cyberbullismo e molestie. Infatti tre anni dopo Alina decide di visitare la tomba di Miranda e ad una spunta compare Hayden, il ragazzo che gli piaceva a Miranda e l'ha visto tre anni fa al funerale di Miranda. Questo sequel si basa principalmente sulla storia d'amore tra Alina e Hayden dove dovranno affrontare gente invidiosa che vorrebbe separargli ad un'istante. La storia prevederà anche delle idee e pensieri di Alina su quello che è successo 3 anni fa dalla morte di Miranda. Alla fine Alina e Hayden si sposeranno. Cast * Alina Bogdanov - [[Eterea Radčenko|'Eterea Radčenko']]' ' * Hayden Clarkson - Tom Halliwell * Miranda Simsia - Artemide Bovino * Aza Bogdanov - Delia Popescu * Aleksandra Bogdanov - Alexandra Popescu * Henry Clarkson - William Groves * Jessie Clarkson - Jessica Parker * Luke Halbor - Inu Sasha * Miguel Rodriguez - Manuel Casanova * Domingo Rodriguez - Domingo Styvain * Judith Jones - Helena Stark * Harry Clarkson - Jacob Smitters Comparse * Uomo che gioca a scacchi - Wilfred Nguyen * Donna che gioca a scacchi - Jeanette Marabelle * Donna 1 al cimiterio - Flò Espos * Donna 2 al cimiterio - Silvia Costa * Donna 3 al cimiterio - Nina Caliente * Uomo 1 al cimiterio - Nicolas Jem * Uomo 2 al cimiterio - Don Lotario * Uomo che bacia vicino la casa di Hayden - Liam Heartbeat * Donna che bacia vicino la casa di Hayden - Vanessa Barbieri * Uomo che cammina - Alessandro Rossi * Uomo 1 in discoteca - Ahmad Beatlovers * Uomo 2 in discoteca - Luis Marhgrat * Uomo 3 in discoteca - Maurizio Alberghini * Uomo che balla - Joaquin Le Chien * Donna 1 che balla - Candy Behr * Donna 2 che balla - Roberta Greco * Agnesa Bogdanov - Kapitolina Radčenko * Avgust Bogdanov - Avgust Popov * Amica 1 di Alina - Martina Costa * Amica 2 di Alina - Noemi Bianchi * Amico di Hayden - Marcus Flex Curiosità * Lo sapevi che gli unici personaggi dal cast del film originale sono solo 3 e sono: Alina, Hayden e Miranda. * Le scene verranno girate principalmente negli studio di Survivors Sims a Roma. * È la prima volta che un regista pubblichi un cast a metà. * Anche in questo film ci saranno attori che sono ex concorrenti e Presentatori di vari reality, i reality sono: GF Sims di ciaoatuttiiragazzi, GFSims by Marco, Survivor's of the sims di Survivors sims, Temptation Island Sims e The Camp VIP Sims. * Survivors Sims ha annunciato che ci saranno alcune scene con Miranda, protagonista del primo film Miranda e Alina. * Domingo Styvain, Helena Stark e Jacob Smitters sono nuovi per il pubblico, infatti è il loro primo ruolo cinematografico su YouTube. * Per questo sequel è stato scelto il regista Survivors Sims, sostituirà ciaoatuttiiragazzi (che è il creatore e regista del film originale Miranda e Alina). * Miranda comparirà pochissimo per questo sequel visto che è morta. * In questo sequel verrà nominata Chloe (personaggio interpretato da Eroia Bini nel film originale Miranda e Alina), peraltro è la sorella di Luke. Anche se l'attrice, Eroia Bini è impegnata in un altro progetto per questo non compare per questo sequel. * Questo sequel ha molti personaggi e comparse rispetto al film originale Miranda e Alina che ne ha avuti pochi di personaggi. * Vengono svelati i cognomi dei personaggi. * Un mese dopo la pubblicazione del film è stato fatto una puntata speciale (per la serie Violet is The New Black di Sims Distribution) dove compaiono 6 attori che sono Eterea Radčenko (insieme ad Anton), Artemide Bovino, Tom Halliwell, Delia Popescu, William Groves e Jessica Parker (insieme ad Andrea e Jake Knight). Categoria:Gdr - Off Wiki